The Bloody Pose
by lulu1998
Summary: Bella is a famous model. Edward is a rich doctor. Once they fall in love jessica brakes it appart. Does Bella marry her manager jacob or does she marry Edward? Enjoy it!
1. Dr Edwrad Cullen

**A Bloody Pose**

**As I walked done the runway in a black lace landerey set with a black lace push up bra I heard that exciting voice through the speakers: The Very Sexy Isabella Swan! The crowd went wild! **

**I put on my mask of confidence and my boots of bravery on. I was surprised I actually when out there. I mean I am usually very, very shy but I guess my shy wig fell off backstage. I posed with one hand on my hip and flipped my hair. "Work it" my manager Jacob said. Then, I walked glamorously shaking my hips back and forth to the back of the runway. I turned my face facing the crowd with my body facing backstage and made a sassy look on my face. " Oh, you rockin your poses girl" Jacob said again. The crowd went crazy. I walked again to the front of the runway and saw this drop dead gorgeous man with golden brown eyes and bronze colored hair. He looked like a very rich billionaire by his outfit and jewelry. I stared at him most of the time. I accidentally tripped on the wire for the big introduction light. I fell and hurt my ankle. The bronze haired boy picked me up, put me in his car and took me to his doctors office. " Hi I am Dr. Edward Cullen. He informed me. "Hi I am-----" he interrupted "I know who you are." He explained. " It looks like you sprained your ankle. All you need is ice ,three weeks with no modeling and crutches." "THREE WEEKS WITH NO MODELING!" I yelled !! But, but curse my ankle. Curse that moment. **

**Three weeks later this new modeling pageant is based on bar and club clothes. The speakers said: Introducing the SEXIEST of all Isabella Swan. I walked down the runway and saw Edward Cullen with a sign that said GO SEXY BELLA. Jacob said "You have to pose dirty. Okay?" I was staring at Edward Cullen. "Huh? Oh yes okay. I said as if I were staring off into space-which I was. I was wearing very short shorts and a shirt that was cut through the middle of my chest showing off a little bit. I posed on a pole with my nail in my mouth and my teeth biting my nail. Lets just say I am not telling you my other poses. You do not want to know. After that I was walking to my mansion up in New York. As soon as I walked in the door I put my stuff down and sat on my couch. "Knock, Knock." I 'm coming. I opened the door and It was Edward Cullen. He asked "Would you like to be my girlfriend? Before you answer I just want to say since I saw you it was love at first sight." "Totally, I feel the same way about you!" You move with me ok? "yes" I packed up my stuff and left my mansion but guess what his mansion was so much more bigger. Like big by saying his dog has its own playroom, sleeping room, peeing room, and tricks room!! Our room was huge!! It was totally awesome! He also had his friend build a room for me that had a practice runway and a closet full of Ed Hardy designed clothes that were brand new and no other model ever got yet!! This might be the best thing that had ever happened to me. **

**Two months later, I had gotten the house key from Edward so I went in the house. I heard two knocks at the door. I answered it. There was three men that looked my age. They said "hi I'm mike. Hi I'm Eric. Hey hotty I'm Tyler. "hi guys" I said. So moths later I became to be there friend. Like best friend. "Hey Edward I am going out with my friends to night. Okay?" I asked. He replied. "okay be careful and have fun. Which friends." I said " Jessica and Angela. I smooched Edward and left. We went to see a movie. I told them I had to go to this book store. Just meet me at the restaurant. I went in the book store and bought the book that I wanted. I said "good night." to the man that worked there. On the way home I walked. This brown mini van pulled by me and Tyler, mike, and Eric came out. As they came out they looked drunk. Well turns out they were. Mike walked up to me ,put his hand on my shoulder and pulled my shirt down. Eric walked past me and squeezed my butt. Tyler walked up to me and pulls down my bra strap. Edward came speeding by in his silver Volvo and yelled to get in the car. As we drove home past them he flicked them off. We got home and went to bed. I got on my lingerie and kissed Edward good night. It actually turned into a make out. So we made out for maybe 15 minutes. Then we went to bed. The next morning Tanya came over for breakfast. She sat closer to Edward than I ever got to. She told him to meet her in the hallway. After 10 minutes walked in to her making out with him. So I slapped her right across that face and sent her home. Edward asked me if I forgave him and I said yes I do but one more time and its over with for me and you. Ok he replied. "Jacob and I are going to dinner and a movie. He wanted to treat me to that because the club clothes pageant was my 50th**** pageant. So okay?" I informed and asked. He replied. "ok. I can trust Jacob. " so I kissed my Edward goodbye and left. **

**Jacob picked me up and we took off in his black Porsche. He took me to olive garden. We sat down and Jacob asked. "so how are you and Edward?" "um good why?" I asked. He replied. "this is a long story. Edward told me that him and Jessica were going to a hotel in Hawaii. He also mentioned he was going to ditch you and leave you at his house instead of coming back. Anyway he added that Edward told you he had to go to this very far away hospital in Colorado, I guess that was the ditching plan. I reached for my napkin and on to my eyes as I teared up. I stood up. Jacob stood up. He reached for a hug and I gave him one. He let go and stayed close to my face. We look dint each others eyes. He leaned over and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. We paid for the restaurant and went home. Actually I went to Jacobs house. I told him I had to go get my clothes for the night. When I arrived at Edwards house I walked in and caught Jessica and Edward laying down making out on the couch. I packed my stuff and as I walked out the door Edward said "where do you think you're going?" "to my new boyfriend Jacobs house. I am done with you." I walked out and drove my dodge Durango home. I got home and got in my lingerie. He looked like he was drooling. It was just a push up bra and underwear. I hugged Jacob and made put with him for a little bit.**


	2. Edwrad or edward

**A Bloody Pose**

**As I walked done the runway in a black lace landerey set with a black lace push up bra I heard that exciting voice through the speakers: The Very Sexy Isabella Swan! The crowd went wild! **

**I put on my mask of confidence and my boots of bravery on. I was surprised I actually when out there. I mean I am usually very, very shy but I guess my shy wig fell off backstage. I posed with one hand on my hip and flipped my hair. "Work it" my manager Jacob said. Then, I walked glamorously shaking my hips back and forth to the back of the runway. I turned my face facing the crowd with my body facing backstage and made a sassy look on my face. " Oh, you rockin your poses girl" Jacob said again. The crowd went crazy. I walked again to the front of the runway and saw this drop dead gorgeous man with golden brown eyes and bronze colored hair. He looked like a very rich billionaire by his outfit and jewelry. I stared at him most of the time. I accidentally tripped on the wire for the big introduction light. I fell and hurt my ankle. The bronze haired boy picked me up, put me in his car and took me to his doctors office. " Hi I am Dr. Edward Cullen. He informed me. "Hi I am-----" he interrupted "I know who you are." He explained. " It looks like you sprained your ankle. All you need is ice ,three weeks with no modeling and crutches." "THREE WEEKS WITH NO MODELING!" I yelled !! But, but curse my ankle. Curse that moment. **

**Three weeks later this new modeling pageant is based on bar and club clothes. The speakers said: Introducing the SEXIEST of all Isabella Swan. I walked down the runway and saw Edward Cullen with a sign that said GO SEXY BELLA. Jacob said "You have to pose dirty. Okay?" I was staring at Edward Cullen. "Huh? Oh yes okay. I said as if I were staring off into space-which I was. I was wearing very short shorts and a shirt that was cut through the middle of my chest showing off a little bit. I posed on a pole with my nail in my mouth and my teeth biting my nail. Lets just say I am not telling you my other poses. You do not want to know. After that I was walking to my mansion up in New York. As soon as I walked in the door I put my stuff down and sat on my couch. "Knock, Knock." I 'm coming. I opened the door and It was Edward Cullen. He asked "Would you like to be my girlfriend? Before you answer I just want to say since I saw you it was love at first sight." "Totally, I feel the same way about you!" You move with me ok? "yes" I packed up my stuff and left my mansion but guess what his mansion was so much more bigger. Like big by saying his dog has its own playroom, sleeping room, peeing room, and tricks room!! Our room was huge!! It was totally awesome! He also had his friend build a room for me that had a practice runway and a closet full of Ed Hardy designed clothes that were brand new and no other model ever got yet!! This might be the best thing that had ever happened to me. **

**Two months later, I had gotten the house key from Edward so I went in the house. I heard two knocks at the door. I answered it. There was three men that looked my age. They said "hi I'm mike. Hi I'm Eric. Hey hotty I'm Tyler. "hi guys" I said. So moths later I became to be there friend. Like best friend. "Hey Edward I am going out with my friends to night. Okay?" I asked. He replied. "okay be careful and have fun. Which friends." I said " Jessica and Angela. I smooched Edward and left. We went to see a movie. I told them I had to go to this book store. Just meet me at the restaurant. I went in the book store and bought the book that I wanted. I said "good night." to the man that worked there. On the way home I walked. This brown mini van pulled by me and Tyler, mike, and Eric came out. As they came out they looked drunk. Well turns out they were. Mike walked up to me ,put his hand on my shoulder and pulled my shirt down. Eric walked past me and squeezed my butt. Tyler walked up to me and pulls down my bra strap. Edward came speeding by in his silver Volvo and yelled to get in the car. As we drove home past them he flicked them off. We got home and went to bed. I got on my lingerie and kissed Edward good night. It actually turned into a make out. So we made out for maybe 15 minutes. Then we went to bed. The next morning Tanya came over for breakfast. She sat closer to Edward than I ever got to. She told him to meet her in the hallway. After 10 minutes walked in to her making out with him. So I slapped her right across that face and sent her home. Edward asked me if I forgave him and I said yes I do but one more time and its over with for me and you. Ok he replied. "Jacob and I are going to dinner and a movie. He wanted to treat me to that because the club clothes pageant was my 50th**** pageant. So okay?" I informed and asked. He replied. "ok. I can trust Jacob. " so I kissed my Edward goodbye and left. **

**Jacob picked me up and we took off in his black Porsche. He took me to olive garden. We sat down and Jacob asked. "so how are you and Edward?" "um good why?" I asked. He replied. "this is a long story. Edward told me that him and Jessica were going to a hotel in Hawaii. He also mentioned he was going to ditch you and leave you at his house instead of coming back. Anyway he added that Edward told you he had to go to this very far away hospital in Colorado, I guess that was the ditching plan. I reached for my napkin and on to my eyes as I teared up. I stood up. Jacob stood up. He reached for a hug and I gave him one. He let go and stayed close to my face. We look dint each others eyes. He leaned over and kissed my lips. I kissed him back. We paid for the restaurant and went home. Actually I went to Jacobs house. I told him I had to go get my clothes for the night. When I arrived at Edwards house I walked in and caught Jessica and Edward laying down making out on the couch. I packed my stuff and as I walked out the door Edward said "where do you think you're going?" "to my new boyfriend Jacobs house. I am done with you." I walked out and drove my dodge Durango home. I got home and got in my lingerie. He looked like he was drooling. It was just a push up bra and underwear. I hugged Jacob and made put with him for a little bit.**


End file.
